un buen momento para crear mi mundo
by nadieshimee
Summary: 2 lados que puede elegir, con cual se quedara? Malisima para los adelantos, lo lamento... U.U ojo...spoilers!


K y sus personajes no me pertenecen: son creación de Gora y Gohands

UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA CREAR MI MUNDO

Sus ojos concentrados en el pavimento, como si fueran lo más interesante ante él. En este mundo, en este momento.

Hace frio y sus pulmones no dejan que tome una buena bocanada de aire correctamente. Esta ahogado en medio de la presión invisible que se ejerce sobre su cuerpo.

Como es que las cosas terminaron de esta forma?

Hay dos lados que está mirando de reojo sin ninguna determinación.

Es como, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, le estuvieran gritando y preguntando ¿qué es lo que elige? Y él no quiere escuchar. No quiere escuchar a nadie.

Lado 1:

Homra. Su casa, su familia.

Esas personas a las que les dio su vida. Con las que rio y compartió estos años. También aquellos que lo abandonaron. Los lazos de sangre virtuales que solo existieron en su cabeza y que escucho romper un día muy dentro de su corazón.

Él sabe que no puede culparlos. Tal vez todos sabían de lo que en realidad se trataba desde un principio. Pero es tan idiota que él no pensó y entrego su corazón a una causa fantasma, sin motivo y sin sentido. Todo fue tan bueno y tan feliz. El nunca creyó que terminaría.

Y ahora están a su derecha, mirándolo. Esperando a que tome su elección.

El los necesita. Mucho más de lo que pueden si quiera imaginar, el respiraba entre ellos con tanta libertad. Pero volver atrás sería volver a lo mismo. Esperar a quedarse solo otra vez.

¿Es esta la clase de familia que necesita?

Otro tiempo no hubiese dudado en correr directamente hacia ellos. Como un niño feliz sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero los recientes acontecimientos le hicieron ver la realidad.

Tal vez su visión de la vida, de la confianza, de la entrega… son demasiados infantiles, como para que puedan entenderlo.

Lado 2:

Saruhiko y los azules.

Este tipo no está esperando nada de él. Su cara lo demuestra con tremendo descaro, el ceño fruncido los labios aplastados en una línea fina. Alguien que predice lo que sucederá y está perdiendo su tiempo.

Tomar esta senda sería volver a estar juntos, compartir de nuevo, estar del mismo lado. Su corazón palpita al pensar en esto fugazmente, no puede mentirse a sí mismo. El espero todo este tiempo para que Saruhiko volviera, pero nunca espero estar en una situación en donde pudiera ir tras él.

Quiere dar un paso pero vacila en el intento y cree que su cabeza va a explotar. Los golpes que lo dejan sordo no lo evitan que piense correctamente.

_Esto es importante_. Se repite y calma a sí mismo.

Este lado, a comparación, no es el compañerismo que él quiere. No es rojo, no es cálido. Es frio y calculador. Pero no es una mentira. Es como las matemáticas que solo poseen una respuesta real y concisa.

El no desea estar en un lugar así, nunca sería feliz en un lugar así.

_Pero no es una mentira_. Se repite. _Es real!_

La realidad no le gusta. Por qué tiene que ser así? Por qué solo hay dos lados. Por qué su esperanza parece desaparecer?

Saruhiko tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Él no quiere recordar sus palabras. El creyó en los demás. El creyó en sí mismo. No puede culparse por eso, duele tanto estar tan equivocado.

Pero siempre fue así, él nunca fue muy inteligente y nunca fue capaz de entender por completo a los demás. Pero en cambio daba todo lo que tenía, él podría dar la vida por los demás si se lo pedían.

Saruhiko también lo había abandonado. Ese tipo en realidad era muy inteligente, probablemente sabía que esto pasaría. Él sabía que se iba a quedar solo y que sufriría. Pero el aun así lo abandono.

Todavía recuerda cuando Totsuka le pregunto qué pasa si Mikoto-san no lo perdonaba? y el respondió, sin dudar un solo segundo, que moriría al lado de Saruhiko si era necesario, por qué no podía dejar que él sea vencido por sí solo. Ahora que recuerda, nota la gran diferencia entre sus sentimientos.

Saruhiko, no merecía que pensara en el en estos momentos. El no merecía, pero lo hacía. _Y maldición! Que odiaba eso!_

Sabe que Saruhiko no es como él, es una persona rencorosa que no perdona y que si puede hacer sufrir, lo hace con gusto. El disfruta de ver sufrir a los demás.

Sádico. Saruhiko se había vuelto un maldito sádico de mierda.

Volver hacia él, ahora parecía tan inútil. Volver hacia la persona que lo abandono. Que fue el primero, como las ratas, de salir del barco antes que se hundiera. Si Saruhiko hubiese estado en su lugar, él se hubiese hundido junto a él sin protestar. Pero él no era así.

Y todo esto acabo. La sangre se estaba acumulando en su cabeza y ya no aguanta más esta situación.

Ya no quiere pensar más. En lo que fue, en lo que quería que fuera, y en lo que pensó que seria. Todo se acabó.

De pie frente a los dos de sus lados; el derecho y el izquierdo. Mira primero a Kusanagi-san y sonríe _"Yo solo seguía a mi corazón"_ dice en un suspiro, el aire falta y siente una gran presión en su corazón que hace que tuerza la boca de dolor _"Mikoto-san era la ilusión que yo seguía y el ya no está aquí. No quiero volver atrás."_ Respira profundo cuando escucha un Yata-san de Kamamoto. Y se siente una mierda, la basura más asquerosa de este mundo _"Lo siento mucho, no voy a volver. Adiós."_

Kusanagi solo mira y asiente. Anna no dice nada.

A pesar de todo. Ninguno pensaría que la persona que más amaba Homra como nadie, se diera por vencido de esa manera, abandonara tan libremente. Ni el mismo Misaki se lo creía, que podría irse de ese lugar algún día.

Nadie se lo espero. Por eso las caras de conmoción del lado derecho fueron un espectáculo para los del lado Izquierdo.

Yata se sorprendió al sentir los pasos detrás del Rey Azul. Él se dio la vuelta por completo y escucho.

"_Así que has elegido."_ Dijo con ese tono que tanto aborrecía Yata. Odiaba la superioridad, odiaba ser un cálculo más, unos números o una ficha. Era así como ese sujeto lo miraba en este momento.

Yata era libre. El no sería uno de esos. Pero dudo, en cuanto vio el rostro de Saruhiko delante de él. Estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión completamente diferente y se preguntó internamente si seguía siendo un caso perdido. Distraídamente agarro su pecho con dolor y se lo apretujo, mordiendo sus labios. Estaba harto de esto también.

_Se acabó,_ se repitió y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"_Si"_ dijo y dio unos pasos atrás. Pensó que con eso comprendería y así lo hizo.

"_Ya veo"_ Sonrió, por el pequeño engaño que sufrió. No aceptar volver a Homra, tampoco significara que tomara la decisión de seguir su lado.

"_Me iré, pero no va a ser la última vez que nos veremos, estoy seguro."_ Dijo con sonrisa sin mirar a nadie en particular, mientras se marchaba.

Su lugar no era aquí, ni allá. Los dos lados eran un caso perdido para el mismo. El no volvería a Saruhiko, como Saruhiko no volvió a él. El no volvería a Homra porque ya no creía en sus verdades a medias.

No tenía a donde ir, era verdad. Y no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Pero esta vez por su decisión. Nadie lo abandonaría más, nadie lo traicionaría. Solo iría hacia adelante. Y buscaría ese mundo que tanto había fantaseado para el mismo, ese mundo que no existía en estos momentos pero que sabía que algún día encontraría. Él estaba convencido de que estaba hecho para algo grande, muy grande en el futuro y esperaría para vivirlo…

…

Hola!

Un mundo de tiempo..!

La verdad no debería haber ESCRITO NADA…. Tengo miles de cosas por hacer y una entrega para mañana, pero acabo de leer el adelanto de la película… y estoy triste, muy triste de verdad! Pobre Yata! T-T

Como sabrán Yata es mi personaje preferido y favorito… jeje! Y odie sinceramente las escenas que se quisieron dar a entender en este adelanto (aunque eran muy predecibles), fue… como ohh! Mierda! No sé si es intencional o no. Pero Yata parece ser el más inocente de todos, como un niño. El más sincero y el que entrega mucho más allá que todos los personajes juntos. Jajaja! (Algunos pueden estar en desacuerdo conmigo) Y continuamente sigue siendo golpeado y traicionado de una manera… que pobre…. Maldición! Déjenlo en paz! Obviamente esto también tiene que ver con "Small world". Su relación con Saruhiko es como decirlo, mucho más compleja de lo que uno espera viendo solo la serie (aunque ya la esperaba desde el capítulo 4 de K: days of blue), a Saruhiko no le importa nada, el solo esta trastornado y solo se encarga de destruir (lamentablemente lo que quiere). Es triste también pensar en Yata solo esperando algo que nunca va a suceder, hablo de su regreso a Homra. Yo veo a Yata como una maldita pelota de amor que solo es continuamente pateado y aun así solo espera sin ningún rencor. No odio a Fushimi por esto, es más me gusta mucho como su personaje sigue siendo cada vez más interesante, y también estoy segura que todavía quiere a Yata a pesar de sus acciones. Pero me cuestiono su relación con Yata. Yo no se si el merece de verdad todo esto. Como lo de Homra, es triste creer que se quedó solo.

Por eso en este one-shot; Yata para mi es esperanza y pura confianza, si no posee el mundo que quiere (con Homra o con Saruhiko) estoy segura, que aunque le costara, él lo crearía por sí solo. (Aunque dudo que se rinda con ellos… jeje)

También yellow, me trae esperanza ya que dijo que la peli se va a concentrar en Yata y Kuroh. Así que veremos cómo sigue esto, ya que no tengo ni la menor idea! Jaja…

Espero poder escribir más seguido y terminar con los fics que deje… aun así, lamentablemente lo veo muy lejos! U.U" perdón!


End file.
